The present invention relates to a retained or encapsulated striker assembly which can be used in connection with different types of latching mechanisms, such as seat latching mechanisms, door latching mechanisms, and other such applications in motor vehicles, aircraft or any type of compartment doors or closures. In the most basic form, the striker serves as an engagement structure, most typically in the form of rigid pin or bar, about which the pawl of a latch mechanism engages to secure a device (such as hinged door or panel) in a latched position. In many such installations, the striker is a fixture attached to a stationary framework and thereby permanently positioned to receive the latch. Furthermore, the striker is most commonly a single piece fixture, such as a steel pin, with a rigid mount such as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,488; 4,998,759 and 6,095,576. By necessity the striker must be an integrated structure of substantial strength, with fairly close-tolerance dimensions for proper interface with a latch. One drawback of these design requirements is that the striker tends to be application specific, and the cost of design changes thereby increased.
In most vehicle door latching arrangements, the latch is mounted on a door, and the striker mounted on the corresponding door post. The latch has a fishmouth opening aligned with a striker pin. The striker pin is engaged by a latch pawl which rotates to a latched position. The latch pawl is held in the latched position by a trip arm that is released by a door handle or other mechanical lever.
In certain applications, forces are applied to the striker along multiple vectors, while the mounting of the striker pin (as the central load-bearing component) is optimized along the travel path of the latch. Such striker design may not be adequate to resist striker failure under the high random loads encountered in crashes and collisions. A need therefore exists for an improved striker design which is not limited to particular configuration or size for interface with a single type of latch, and which has an integrated construction which can withstand both expected loads in the direction of latch operation, and under random high loads of crashes or collisions.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by various structures as covered by the patent claims.